


Commander Raccoon Eyes

by Stuffedpup



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I blame you, what is this, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuffedpup/pseuds/Stuffedpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia gives Lexa a nickname, and Lexa doesn't quite understand its significance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was amazing the effect moonshine had on everyone, be it Grounder or Sky Person. The bottle of Monty’s “Special Reserve” was passed around the circle, everyone taking a sip and then continuing on.

Everyone laughed, joked, and danced. In a brief moment of peace and forgiveness, the two camps were one.

Lexa and Clarke holed themselves away by their own small fire. They faced each other, heads inching closer together, though neither noticed. They kept their voices low, discussing little things about each other’s lives.

Clarke had just begun a rather enthusiastically told story about her father. Lexa smiled, her eyes tender as she listened to Clarke.

The moment was broken, when Octavia hurled herself at Clarke, draping her body over Clarke’s back. Her arms thrown around Clarke’s neck, she nuzzled Clarke’s hair.

“Good evening, Princess,” Octavia looked over at Lexa. “Commander Raccoon Eyes.”

Octavia let out a deep belly laugh, before kissing the top of her head and releasing Clarke, heading back to the larger fire where Lincoln was.

Clarke sat still, stunned by Octavia’s affection. Octavia was still standoffish on most days, so these times were always a surprise.

Lexa gave an irritated noise. “Why does she continue to call me that?”

Clarke shook off her stupor. “Huh? Call you what?”

“Octavia, she seems to insist, whenever intoxicated, to call me,” she gave the same annoyed noise as before, “Commander Raccoon Eyes.”

Clarke blinked, staring at Lexa. “You… don’t get why she calls you that?”

Lexa looked at her, completely bewildered. “Or course not. It makes no sense,” Lexa glanced over her shoulder to where Octavia was laughing.

Clarke stared at Lexa. “Really. You have no clue. There is absolutely no reason she would call you that.”

Lexa continued to just stare.

Clarke sighed. “It’s your war paint.”

“My paint? Why would that remind her of a raccoon?” She paused. “Also, what is a raccoon?”

Clarke couldn’t help it. She laughed. “They are -or were I guess- a type of vermin. They were scavengers, and they had these markings around their eyes,” Clarke motioned circles around her eyes, “big black circles around their eyes.”

Lexa’s face went from confused, to realization, to anger. “So Octavia is comparing me to a rodent.”

Lexa stood, stalking off to where Octavia and the rest were. Clarke scrambled up, grabbing Lexa before she could get too close.

“Technically no, raccoons aren’t rodents but,” Clarke calmed her voice, unable to keep the laughter out of it. “That isn’t the point. Octavia is trying to mock you. It’s like a nickname you know? Like how some of my people call me Princess.”

Lexa had a dubious look on her face. “A nickname.”

“Yes. Yes, a nickname,” Clarke moved in front of Lexa, standing rather close. “A term of endearment. But she knows it’s not smart to call you that when sober, or uh, during the day. In front of your people.”

Lexa mulled it over for a moment. The proximity to Clarke wasn’t helping in keeping her mind clear. “It makes… sense.”

“Of course it does!” Clarke linked their arms, pulling Lexa back to their personal fire.

Even when seated, Clarke refused to let go of Lexa’s arm. Sitting even closer than before, Clarke’s head dangerously close to resting on her shoulder, Lexa forgot about her nickname.

At least until training tomorrow. Lexa would give Octavia one then.

“Commander’s Bitch” sounded apt.


	2. How Octavia Earned Her Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lexa's turn to give Octavia a nickname.

Octavia was dying.

Actually, honest to god, _dying_.

She groaned, her limbs spread eagle on the ground. Lincoln stood over her, tight lipped and contained laughter shining in his eyes.

Octavia had no clue what she did to deserve this. All day, the Commander had her running around camp, doing this errand and that task, meaningless stupid things. Meanwhile the commander, someone usually more proactive in her day, simply sat on her throne while Octavia did the dirty work.

The worst part was the smirk the Commander wore. Like she was planning something. Like Octavia didn’t just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time when Lexa’s horse needed its stall mucked out.

There wasn’t any time to contemplate though. Octavia had training to attend, and could not afford to be late. She raised a hand up, a silent plea to ask Lincoln to help her, which he happily obliged. He pulled her up from the ground, settling her on her feet before kissing her forehead.

They walked hand in hand to the training ground, waiting for the crowd to shuffle. Octavia squeezed Lincoln’s hand, giving him a small smile, before veering off to find the other group of seconds.

Many of them had already started, weapons drawn and engaging with their partner while the firsts circled around, correcting form and yelling to rile everyone’s spirit. Octavia drew her blade, immediately throwing herself into the fray. Her sword was met, her partner returned her wicked grin, and training began.

Octavia felt incredibly alive, swinging her sword, hearing the ring of metal meeting metal as her partner and she challenged each other to the limits, sweat and blood spilling in camaraderie. There was nothing better.

“Warriors! Stop!” Indra’s voice boomed across the training ground. Everyone warrior immediately halted. “The Commander approaches.”

Oh no.

Octavia watched as Lexa, in full battle gear, walked-no, strutted- into the grounds. The Commander’s face was impassive, showing no emotion to a single person. Then her eyes settled on Octavia.

Octavia could only stand helpless as a conniving smirk lifted the corners of Lexa’s mouth.

“I have decided to test the seconds’ skills today,” Lexa announced. “Octavia,” Lexa looked her in the eye. “You’re first.”

If Octavia was less of a person, she may have whimpered. Her instincts told her nothing good could come from this.

But she was a fighter, and nothing would stop her from backing down from a challenge. The other warriors formed a ring around them, giving them plenty of space to begin.

Whispers surrounded them as they settled into stances. Octavia took a deep breath. Then she lunged.

Lexa easily met her blow, blocking with her own sword. Lexa smirked, one that only Octavia could see, before putting her all her strength into her sword and throwing Octavia back.

Octavia flew backward, stumbling to catch her footing. She rolled her neck, and flung herself back at Lexa.

They parried, exchanging blow for blow, until Octavia realized one thing.

Lexa was toying with her.

There was no real fight behind her movements, only allowing Octavia to hit her blade before Lexa easily stepped aside and sent Octavia sprawling to the ground.

This continued on for what Octavia thought was hours. The circle of warriors, which had once been tense, an air of excitement at the thought of watching their commander spar, but now everyone surrounding them was now very obviously trying to not laugh. Octavia was covered in dirt, and neither she nor Lexa had a single scratch.

She lunged again, hoping this time to get a rise out of Lexa. But Lexa stopped it again, but this time, allowed Octavia to fall into her.

“I have decided that you should have a nickname as well, Octavia,” Lexa whispered. Octavia’s eyes widened.

Lexa started to take the offensive, her sword flying through the air. It took all of Octavia’s skill to avoid Lexa hitting her. Lexa’s smirk widened, and Octavia blanched, stumbling over a rock. Once again, Octavia was on the ground, but this time, Lexa stood over her, and she was not trying to mask her amusement.

“Clarke!” Lexa shouted over to the sidelines. For the first time, Octavia noticed Clarke standing among the warriors, looking utterly exasperated at Lexa’s antics.

“Yes?” Clarke replied, clearly not happy to be here.

“What is the phrase I said that would describe Octavia from now on?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Your bitch. You said she would be your bitch.”

“Exactly,” Lexa knelt next to Octavia. “You’re my bitch.”

Octavia dropped her head against the ground. Of course she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to puppycommanderlexa.tumblr.com


End file.
